As large scale distributed renewable energy resources are integrated into distribution networks, payload of the distribution networks changes dramatically and has a strong unpredictability, and power between a transmission network and a distribution network changes rapidly. Traditional dynamic dispatch is conducted separately for the transmission network and the distribution network. However, it is easy to cause a power mismatch problem in boundary between the transmission network and the distribution network when the large scale distributed renewable energy resources are integrated. In addition, because the transmission network and the distribution network are operated by their own dispatch center respectively, operation information between them are private, global dispatch of integrated transmission and distribution networks can not be achieved, and a global optimal solution of integrated transmission and distribution networks can not be achieved by independent dispatch.